


Are You Jealous?

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Aggression, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Jealous Tommy, Literally just sex there is no plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: Merton decides to see what'll happen if he makes Tommy jealous.





	Are You Jealous?

 

It started with a normal night out at the bar. They were both trying to relax and take a night off after helping with a particularly difficult demonic possession case. All of it was going well until Merton left the table to get their second round of drinks, and decided instead to test a theory. With a touch of anxiety and more than a bit of excitement, Merton made sure his boyfriend was watching as he made his way over to the counter. The plan was simple and involved slipping one of the bartenders a hefty tip and asking her to pretend to flirt with him. The execution took barely five minutes. 

By the time Merton hazarded another glance back at Tommy, he was already advancing on him from across the room, eyes blazing yellow, the wolf threatening to come out. Merton's cock twitched.

"Come on."

"But we were just having a conversation about -"

"Now." Tommy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hallway towards the single occupancy bathroom. 

"We can't do this here!" Merton hissed.

"You wanted to see my reaction," Tommy snarled, shoving him inside and locking the door behind them. "I could tell. Now you're going to get it." He grabbed Merton's face and gave him a punishing kiss. Careless paws tore at the zipper of the goth's pants, tearing them open while Merton kicked off his shoes. A singular goal in mind the werewolf wasted no time, his hand snaking around to finger Merton's ass.

Tommy's voice cracked. "You..."

"I got ready before we came here," Merton admitted, producing a packet of lubricant from his shirt pocket and handing it to Tommy. “Just in case…”

Tommy ripped the packet from his hands with a growl and slicked himself up. Merton didn't have time to think before he found himself with his back pinned to the cold tile wall, feet off the ground, his thighs spread wide and gripped bruisingly tight in the werewolf's paws. Merton wrapped his legs around Tommy's hips while he pressed up against Merton's already stretched hole. Tommy groaned low in his throat as he sank in deep, his hips twitching restlessly at the overwhelming temptation _to move_.

"God, Tommy. Please just do it," Merton urged. “I swear I’m ready. I was ready just knowing you were watching me.”

Tommy didn't need any more encouragement. His pace was brutal. Merton slid up the wall on each hard thrust, his hand reaching behind him, scrambling for purchase, but found nothing to hang onto. He surrendered fully, grabbing onto Tommy instead, his hands sliding up inside Tommy's shirt, his fingers clawing into the flexing muscles of the werewolf’s back, trusting his strength to hold him up.

“Mine,” the werewolf snarled.

Merton gasped and nodded vigorously.

“Say it!”

“Y-yours!”

“Again.”

“I’m y – ohh-!” Merton moaned. “I’m – ah.” His voice trailed off in a whine and reaching his hand between them to grab his cock.

Tommy was fucking him just on the edge of too rough, something he was usually hesitant to do despite Merton's insistence that he could take it. He jerked off frantically, could feel the pleasure already sparking and cresting. He was almost there, just a little more...

Tommy growled at him, eyes flashing yellow. “No.” He grabbed Merton’s hands in one of his own, and pinned them up over his head, his thrusting hips the only thing keeping Merton from sliding down the wall.

Merton whimpered, so close and dizzy with how hard Tommy was fucking him. He wanted to come, but the werewolf’s paw was digging into his wrists and wouldn’t let him provide himself any relief. Tommy pulled most of the way out and drove in hard, aiming just right and earning another sob from Merton.

“Please,” Merton begged.

Tommy’s yellow eyes were wild. “Say my name.”

Merton’s went wide.

“Say it!”

“Tommy! Tommy!” He felt himself flush in embarrassment at the desperation in his own voice. The werewolf pulled all the way out and left his mind screaming with want. “Put it back! Fuck please, Tommy, I’m so close!”

Tommy pressed back against his entrance.

“ _Thomas_ ,” Merton whined obediently.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Tommy warned, releasing Merton’s hands in favor of sliding them down to grip Merton’s pale hips.

Merton immediately wrapped his arms around Tommy’s shoulders with a nod. “Please,” he choked.

Tommy bit Merton’s lower lip and tugged on it, growling low in his throat and sending shivers down Merton’s spine. This time he slid back in one long slide, pressing his hips all the way against Merton's ass and not letting him move, Merton squirmed, desperate to get the friction back. Tommy waited until he caught Merton's gaze before moving again. He pulled out most of the way and slammed back in again.

And again.

And again. 

Merton’s brain went white and his eyes rolled back. Every thrust built Merton higher until his breath was out of control, and he couldn’t think for how hard he was. Breathy cries were torn from deep inside him, hardly muffled even as he buried his head into Tommy’s neck. The werewolf was relentless, driving back in hard every time he pulled out until Merton's cock was leaking.

Tommy sped up, unable to hold back any longer. Grunting with effort, he tried to keep his claws from ripping into Merton’s soft flesh as he pounded into him. Neither of them could stand much more of this, their gasps of pleasure turning into desperate moans, growing louder and echoing along the tiled walls.

Tommy groaned and gripped Merton's hips as he pushed into him one last time. The pulsing throb of the werewolf’s cock finally did him in. Merton cried out wordlessly, coming untouched, streaking up Tommy's t-shirt and shaking so hard that the edges of his vision blurred and went dark.

Merton whined pathetically when Tommy pulled out. His legs wobbled, and Tommy barely saved him from falling to the floor and collapsing in a heap at the last moment. He groaned, head falling against Tommy’s shoulder as the werewolf supported his weight.

“Merton?” There was an edge of genuine concern in Tommy's voice that made Merton open his eyes. Tommy's features were fading back to human again. His eyes softened from gold to hazel.

“Mmmm?”

“You okay, babe?” Tommy asked, still catching his breath.

“Okay? You fucked me harder than you ever have in a fit of jealousy, in a public bathroom no less, and you’re asking if I’m okay?"

Tommy’s eyes began to glow guiltily. “Merton, I –”

Merton broke into giggles, endorphins still running high. “Hell yes, I’m ok. Although I may need you to drive the hearse home. My legs are a bit ah - unstable at the moment," he added, clinging to the front of Tommy's now stained shirt to hold himself upright. Tommy tried to stabilize him as he pulled both of their pants back up.

"I didn't push _you_ too far, did I?" Merton asked in earnest. "You know that was fake, right? I just wanted to see what you'd do."

Tommy smiled down at him and shook his head with a huff of laughter. "I figured. It still drove the wolf nuts." He placed a soft kiss to Merton's lips. "I love you."

Merton accepted the kiss gladly and grinned against the other man's mouth. "I love you too. Now let's get out of here before they call the police."

 

 


End file.
